darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
The Broken Keel
The Broken Keel has the remedy for your ails! Tucked within the dusty hills of the Barrens, it’s the perfect spot to kick back, tuck in, and load up on good food, great atmosphere, and nearly fifty different drinks combos. Our doors open officially every Friday at 21:00 server time. But the Keel has been known to be up and bustling on other days, within reason. So come on to Ratchet, and drink till you Keel over! The event Started by Sastri and Shiryou at the beginning of the year, the Broken Keel quickly became a regular favorite among Horde RPers. Shiryou has since gone, but Sastri remains to maintain the role as owner and charming host. The hot-headed mongrel, along with his friends and members of staff work hard to breathe life into this bustling tavern-come-eatery, and they succeed to keep it colorful with their diverse personalities. There's never a dull moment at the Keel, be it a bar fight, an argument, a practical joke, drunken tirade, or just simply sitting around with any of the many patrons that show up every week. Make no mistake, this is the best place to meet new people while enjoying the finest fare this side of Kalimdor. Description: Upon first inspection, people notice its impressive upkeep, with only one out of every five tables bearing the scratched or knifed-on phrases of the writer's sexual fantasies with any of the staff. The squalid, dark and smoky air still is breathable, with the windows cracked open to let in the sea-salted breeze from Ratchet's harbor. At night, lanterns hanging from the rafters provide a considerable ebbing glow, bright enough so each patron can clearly see each other, their servers, the food and drinks they sup, and the highly-suggestive mostly male-friendly pictures--with one female-friendly exception--pasted in random spots along the walls. Due to the goblin-patented hydraulic adjustable benches and chairs, all races, of all sizes, male and female alike, have found their home away from home at the Keel. Whether it's a weary traveler, stopping in for a meal and a place to spend the night at the conveniently attached three-star inn, or a loyal customer who goes out of their way to attend weekly, people just can't seem to get enough of the delicious home style food, ever-growing array of straight up and mixed drinks, or the in-the-moment atmosphere. It's not the city life, but it's the closest you're going to get outside of Orgrimmar or Silvermoon. Let's hope the Broken Keel continues to flourish as a staple of quality RP for Darkmoon Faire. Visitors are encouraged to get the Gryphonheart Items addon, as some of the food and drinks served are GHI items.* The download for this addon can be found here. *However, plenty of WoW food and drink items are also served at the tavern for those who don’t want to download GHI (and also because only the WoW food and drink provides drinking/eating animations and drunken debuffs). Participants Alliance can come if they want, but no PVP please. PVPers will be lovingly ganked to hell by the goblins of Ratchet and by angry patrons, and sent on their way. Category:Events Category:2009/08/22 Category:2009/08/30 Category:2009/09/12